The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus having a fan.
There is known an information processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus having an intake fan or an exhaust fan. See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-265288 (FIG. 1 and paragraph 0012).
However, if the exhaust fan is mounted in an opposite orientation during an assembling process of the apparatus, the exhaust fan (intended to exhaust air from the apparatus) may draw air into the apparatus. Similarly, if the intake fan is mounted in the opposite orientation, the intake fan (intended to draw air into the apparatus) may exhaust air from the apparatus.
Therefore, there is a demand for enabling an operator to easily recognize a mounting orientation of the fan after the apparatus is assembled.